


Random Bleach Scenarios and Drabbles

by thesecondcircleofkel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, Multi, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Various Ratings, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecondcircleofkel/pseuds/thesecondcircleofkel
Summary: A collection of random reader insert Bleach scenarios and drabbles that I write when I should be sleeping or doing something productive. Ratings will vary, but I'll put warnings for anything that's nsfw. There will be various characters, male and female, human, Shinigami, Arrancar, Quincy...you get the picture.





	1. Kisuke Urahara: Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr at https://thesecondcircleofkel.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm open for requests! If you don't have a tumblr, just put it in a comment here, but go to my blog real quick and check my rules for requesting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisuke decides to tease the reader by stealing her phone.
> 
> Warnings: none

“What’s wrong, (Y/N)-chan? You look troubled.”

You knew by that singsong voice of his that he was up to no good. If there was one thing that you knew about Kisuke Urahara, it was that he loved to tease people, and as the object of his affection, you ended up receiving the brunt of his mischievous actions most days. It always started early, usually right as you woke or shortly thereafter, depending on his mood, and it continued throughout the day until he finally went to sleep. You weren’t guaranteed any reprieve by your own sleep; you had lost count of the number of times that you’d been startled awake by some harebrained scheme of his, heart nearly pounding out of your chest and the urge to strangle him getting stronger by the second. Needless to say, you quickly became accustomed to falling asleep at least thirty minutes after him.

You wouldn’t trade it for anything, though, even if it pained you to say so. In his own odd little way, he was just trying to show that he cared for you. He loved to rile you up so he could see the fiery passion that he knew you possessed on display; it was one of his favorite things about you, and if he had to suffer a few slaps to the back of the head in order to see that passion, then so be it. He would endure.

You hadn’t thought that he was in the middle of one his little schemes right now, though. You had been looking for your phone all morning, under the assumption that you had misplaced it the night before. How naïve you were. You should have known that he was up to something by the fact that you hadn’t seen him the entire time that you were looking for your phone, at least until now. There was no telling what he had done to it; attaching one of his weird little inventions to it, hiding it in some ungodly place, letting Jinta bat it off into the distance so you’d never find it again, the possibilities were endless.

He had complained a time or two before that you paid more attention to your phone than you did him, which was an accusation that you vehemently denied on the grounds that it was complete and utter bullshit. How could you possibly pay more attention to your phone when you had to keep a near constant eye on him to make sure that you weren’t about to fall victim to one of his pranks? Obviously, he didn’t believe you, and had apparently taken matters into his own hands to ensure that he was always the center of your attention.

“Did you lose something, my dear? Your phone, perhaps?”

“Kisuke, I swear on everything that is good and holy in this world, if you messed up my phone, I will end you.”

“End me? Your sweet, innocent, handsome, sexy lover? How could you say such a thing, (Y/N)-chan?” As if your slight had actually hurt him, he threw his head back with a hand to his forehead and used his other hand to hold his fan to his chest, right over his heart.

“I hear a whole lot of you feeding your ego, but not a whole lot of explanation for what happened to my phone.”  

“I’m hurt that you would even think that I did anything to it, (Y/N). As a matter of fact, I just found it, and I was on my way to return it to you, like the kind partner that I am.”

With a little flourish, he produced your phone from his pocket. On the surface, it appeared to be fine, but you knew better than to trust your eyes when it came Kisuke Urahara. For all you knew, he could have taken it apart and planted a bomb in it. Not an actual explosive, of course, but something annoying like a confetti or glitter bomb. It would probably be the latter since that had the longest lasting effects, and you were already dreading having to deal with glitter for the rest of the day. He could be so damn immature sometimes.

At least he wasn’t showing his morbid side, like he had when he first asked you out. He had first asked you on a date via a message, but said message had been on your wall, written in what you hoped was fake blood. By then, you had known him long enough to catch on to some of his quirks, but it was still shocking to see that particular side of his humor. You had still said yes, on the condition that he cleaned your wall; it was spotless within the hour. He had apparently pulled that trick a few times before, with varying results (mostly with nobody understanding his joke).

“You expect me to believe that you did nothing to it?”

“I swear on my life that your phone is fine, (Y/N).”

“I’ll sick Tessai on you if you’re lying to me.” It wasn’t an empty threat, either. If anyone could sympathize with your plight, it was the man that had been cleaning up Kisuke’s messes for a good portion of his life.

“It’s fine, (Y/N). Why don’t you take a closer look and see?”

Against your better judgment, you reached out to try to take your phone from him, only to have him snatch it away at the last second.

“Shame on you, (Y/N)! You didn’t even ask for it nicely!”

You had to take a breath to calm yourself down.

“Kisuke, would you please give me my phone, which you apparently found and did absolutely nothing to?”

He must have loved hearing the sarcasm in your voice, too, if the grin on his face was anything to go by.

“I don’t know, (Y/N)-chan. I was kind enough to find it for you, but you were so mean to me…I think I might need a little recompense.”

You immediately braced yourself, knowing full well that you wouldn’t be able to escape what he had planned for you.

“How about…a kiss from my sweet (Y/N)-chan?”

You stared at him blankly for a moment, waiting for him to add some stipulation. He didn’t say anything else though, just grinned and tapped his finger against his lips.

“I’m waiting, (Y/N).”

Well, if that was all he wanted, then you could use the situation to your advantage, and kiss him so sweetly that he would either forget what he had planned for you or feel too guilty to go through with it. Either way, you’d get your phone back and make it through the rest of your morning free from his schemes. In his eyes, your mood seemed to lighten up, and a gentle smile graced your face as you walked closer to him.  

“Is that all you want, love? Have I really neglected you that much?”

“Just a little.”

“Let me make it up to you then.”

You gently caressed his jaw as you pressed yourself against him, giving him an even bigger smile in the process. You placed both of your hands on the sides of his neck in order to position him so you could reach his mouth, and with practiced ease, you tenderly pressed your lips against his. His hand immediately came to rest on your hip, and he returned your kiss with as much softness as you had given it with. It was only a single kiss, but it still left you weak in the knees and breathless. As obnoxious as he was sometimes, Kisuke could still be loving and tender when he wanted to. It was one of the reasons that you put up with all of his teasing; he made you feel like a goddess, as if he was just a loyal subject worshiping you like the deity that you were.

And he could do that with just on kiss.

The smile on your face was genuine as you pulled away from him, and he was sporting a cheesy grin of his own.

“Sorry if I haven’t paid enough attention to you.”

He could practically feel your words as you muttered them so closely to his lips, and he took the chance to give you one more small peck before he slid your phone into your hand.

“As if I could be mad at you, (Y/N)-chan.”

With that, he walked away, leaving you standing in the middle of the room, clutching your phone tightly to your chest as you stared off after him. Maybe you really had been neglecting him. Maybe he just wanted you to show him some affection. Maybe he really hadn’t been planning on teasing you or pranking you that morning. When your phone started to slither up your chest and leave a trail of slime in its wake, you knew that you were wrong.

“KISUKE!”


	2. Coyote Starrk: Wake-Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader gives Starrk a very special wake-up call. 
> 
> Warnings: NSFW, oral sex, like two sentences of dirty talk

Making your way through the halls of Hueco Mundo, you diligently paid attention to all of your surroundings, making sure that nobody was following you. As one of the Fraccíon of the number one Espada, most of the other Arrancar tended to leave you alone, afraid of what Starrk would do to them if they accidently offended or hurt his lover. Be that as it may, you were still extra cautious as let yourself into Starrk’s room. You were on a mission, and you would be damned if anyone interrupted you.

Lo and behold, there he was, the Primera Espada himself, one of the most mighty and powerful Arrancar in existence, laying there completely knocked out and oblivious to the surrounding world, mouth open as he let out a stream of gentle snores. He was lucky that it was you that had come to wake him up and not Lilynette. She would have probably strangled him by now, but you, on the other hand, had something special in mind for your Espada. It was your duty as his Fraccíon, after all, to serve him and make sure that all of his needs were met.

Making sure that the door was securely shut behind you, you quietly made your way into the room, going over to the mound of pillows that Starrk was lying on. He was out cold, so it wasn’t difficult to get his hakama down without waking him. You probably should have been more concerned by how vulnerable to attack he was in his sleeping state, but that was hardly at the forefront of your mind at the moment. That position belonged to one Coyote Starrk, the man who was about to get one hell of a wake-up call.

You lightly trailed your fingers along his inner thigh, testing the waters to make sure that he was as deeply asleep as you thought. When there wasn’t even a break in his snores, you took that as a sign to go further, and you moved your hand so that you could ghost your fingers over his flaccid length. There was still no conscious reaction from him, but as you put more pressure behind your touch, his cock slowly started to harden. You leisurely palmed him until he was fully erect, being mindful not to wake him by doing anything too jarring. A few short quiet groans left his throat, but he always went back to snoring after each one.

You steadied yourself on the long pillow that you had crawled onto, propping your elbows beside Starrk’s hips and effectively caging him in as you leaned your head down to trail your tongue along the underside of his cock, following along the prominent vein there as you made your way to the tip. You gave him a light kiss on the head of his dick before you swirled your tongue around it a few times, causing a slightly louder moan to erupt from his throat. He still hadn’t stirred from his slumber, though.

After giving him a few more licks, you finally took his cock into your mouth, sliding it past your lips inch by inch but refraining from taking in his whole length just yet; you wrapped your hand around the base of his erection, and pulled your mouth back until only the tip was left inside, before plunging back down as your hand stroked up. This time, his hips bucked up a little, but they quickly fell back down as a hand cupped the back of your head.

“(Y/N).”

You could feel your body heat up as he groaned your name, voice still raspy from sleep. You looked up at his face, only to see tired eyes staring back at you with their pupils blown wide in arousal. His chest was lightly heaving as he let out another moan.

You hollowed your cheeks out as much as you could and started to work your mouth and hand along him at a steady pace. You didn’t go too fast, not wanting to knock him out of his state of drowsy bliss. You used your tongue to lap at his head every time you pulled back, relishing in the precum that you found there. Starrk’s head fell back against one of his pillows, and his hand tightened its grip on your head as his breathing became louder and louder. You couldn’t help but smile against him, proud of the fact that you had been able to give him such euphoria.

“You just don’t know how good you look with my cock in your mouth, (Y/N).”

He was looking back down at you now, watching with rapt interest as you moved your hand away and started to take more of his cock into your mouth. You paced yourself and focused on breathing through your nose and relaxing your throat, knowing that he wasn’t very fond of seeing you gag or choke around him; he was far too concerned with your comfort to enjoy that.

“You’re too damn good to me. I hope you’re ready, because I am going absolutely ravish you after this.”

You moaned as you finally took his whole length into your mouth, looking into his eyes as you finally increased your pace, still taking in the entirety of his cock while doing so. You could only imagine what you looked like to him then, face flushed with heat, lips wrapped around him with a small bit a drool trailing out of the corner of your mouth, eyes begging him to come so he could hurry up and take care of your needs. Based on the increased frequency of his groans, you could only guess that he liked what he saw, as well as what he was feeling.

In desperation for him to finally reach his release, you swallowed around him and used the hand that you had been stroking him with earlier to gently fondle his balls. His hips jerked against your mouth and you maintained your increased pace, knowing that he was near his end.

“Damn! Keep your mouth open for me, would you, (Y/N)?”

Starrk quickly pulled your head back, and you kept your mouth open just as he had asked. He left only the head of his cock against your tongue, quickly stroking himself to his climax as you gazed up at him. He stared at your mouth the entire time, coming with a loud moan and watching as his release coated your tongue. You greedily swallowed every drop of it as he rode out his orgasm, trying to memorize the beautiful expression on his face as he let go of all negative thoughts and stress.

You yipped in surprise as Starrk grabbed you and pulled you up, wrapping his arms tightly around you as he buried his face in your neck. His hot breath fell in waves against your neck, and it made your whole body tremble in anticipation. There was no way that you could have stopped the loud moan that left you as he lightly bit into the tender flesh of your neck.

“I hope you weren’t trying to wake me up for anything important, (Y/N), because we won’t be leaving this room for a long time. I need to reward you properly.”


	3. Grimmjow: Winter Catnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much says it all: you're tired and cold, and Grimmjow helps you out.
> 
> Warnings: none

The weather had been downright abysmal this year. Spring had been nice and temperate, but it was cut short by an absolutely scorching summer that long overstayed its welcome. It seemed like fall had only lasted a week before freezing temperatures started to roll in, and you now found yourself in the middle of the coldest winter that you had ever experienced. No matter how many layers you put on, and no matter how thick those layers were, the cold always seemed to make its way through them and cut you right to your bones. You could barely be outside for five minutes before you started to shiver, making it nearly unbearable to stay out any longer than that.

You wanted to just call it a year and hibernate in your apartment for the rest of the cold season, but unfortunately, you had to pay the rent on said apartment, and no amount of complaining or tears could change that. Food was also nice to have, but it was getting hard to keep your cabinets full with the ravenous Arrancar that was living with you. Grimmjow’s appetite was nearly insatiable; you used to only go grocery shopping once a week, being able to get enough food for the whole week in that one trip, but now that Grimmjow had invited himself into your home, grocery shopping had become a daily chore instead of a weekly one. With all of that in mind, you had to go to work, even if you were frozen by the time you got there.

But even if he was making a significant dent in your wallet, you were still glad to have Grimmjow around. That wasn’t something you had thought possible when you first met him; he was an enemy back then, but obviously you had caught his attention when you stabbed him during a battle. You were no longer enemies the next time you ran into each other (even if he was still out for Ichigo’s blood), and you had seen him pretty much every day since.

Grimmjow always seemed to know where you were, and before he moved in with you, he would pop up in the most random places to walk with you, usually bragging about some of his past conquests in the process. He even started to fight off the Hollows that showed up near you, looking immensely pleased with himself afterwards when you didn’t even have to lift a finger in your own defense. You had only invited him over for dinner once in order to show your gratitude, but he took that as an open invitation and started letting himself in whenever he wanted to, and after a while you told him not to even bother with leaving.

You weren’t sure when things had turned romantic between the two of you; you liked to think that it was his ambitious nature that drew you in, along with his how protective he was of you, but the mind-blowing sex didn’t hurt, either. Things would be perfect if he could just start helping out with the food bill, but it was difficult to find work for an Arrancar that was not only obsessed with fighting, but also completely unfamiliar with how to act in modern society. Maybe Urahara could help you figure something out, but until then, you would weather through the cold in order to feed the overgrown cat.  

After a long day at work and a frigid trek to the store, you finally made it back to your apartment. Your nose was completely numb and your toes weren’t far behind it. You were afraid that you wouldn’t be able to put the grocery bags down, thinking that your fingers were frozen around the handles, but luckily they weren’t, and with some mild discomfort, you set the bags down, leaving them there since nothing you got needed to be put up right away. As you started to peel off your many layers of clothing, you noticed that it was oddly quiet. Grimmjow was usually waiting for you right when you walked in the door, but he had yet to appear, though you knew that he was definitely still in the apartment. He was generally loud with everything that he did, but since there was nothing but complete silence around you, that meant that he could only be doing one thing, and it was something that you would gladly join him in.

You weren’t sure why Grimmjow needed a catnap (he’d be furious if he ever heard you say it like that), but you wouldn’t question it, not when he ~~the bed~~ looked so warm and inviting. He was only half-way covered by the comforter, his bare torso exposed as he laid on his back with his arms spread out. You started to take off your last layer of clothing, stripping down to your underwear and exposing as much skin as possible (sans being nude, of course, but if Grimmjow woke up to you crawling in bed with him naked there’d be no stopping him) in order to steal as much of his body heat as you could. He probably had plenty of it to spare, anyways, the damn furnace.

When you turned back to the bed, you were startled to see Grimmjow staring at you with an intensity that should have been illegal. He had obviously woken up to the rustling of your clothing, and he apparently liked what he found. He started to say something, probably something terribly salacious, but you sat on the bed and held your finger to his lips, causing him to visibly flinch away from the cold appendage.

“Shhh, none of that. I’m tired and I’m cold, so make room, Big Guy.”

“Tch, fine.”

Grimmjow turned to his side, facing you as you turned your back towards him. You didn’t even have time to try to slide closer to him before yanked you towards him himself, pulling you fully against him as he buried his face in the back of your neck. He left his arm around you and tangled his legs with yours, and you could already feel his warmth seeping into your skin, causing a pleasant sigh to leave your lips.

“What took you so long, anyways?”

“Store.”

“You should’ve just come back and warmed up first, dumbass. I’d have gone with you later.”

“I’m too tired for this conversation, Grimm.”

“Then fucking sleep, Y/N.”

“Oh? Are you upset because I didn’t come back sooner to give you attention?”

“Go to fucking sleep before I throw you outside.”

You couldn’t help but grin as you snuggled closer to him. He may have sounded harsh, but the loud rumbling coming from his throat let you know just how content he was to have you there with him. As aggressive as the former Sexta Espada was, once he considered something to be his, he did everything in his power to protect and take care of it. Luckily, you fell into that category, and keeping you warm was one of the things that he could do to take care of you. With the steady hum of Grimmjow’s purring, you were quickly lulled to sleep, unaware of the watchful and uncharacteristically gentle eyes that remained on you until they finally shut themselves.


	4. Shunsui: Rainy Day Headcanons (with s/o)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for Shunsui on a rainy day, including his s/o. 
> 
> Warnings: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the way tumblr has been lately, I figured it wouldn't hurt to post my headcanons here, as well. 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://thesecondcircleofkel.tumblr.com/

**Shunsui rainy day headcanons:**

  * Shunsui LOVES rainy days, if only for the simple reason that they give him the perfect opportunity to nap in the middle of the day.
  * The dark atmosphere, the white noise of the rain falling outside, the lack of people running around-all of it comes together in the perfect combination to put him to sleep.
  * Rainy days are also one of the few instances that he can nap without anyone scolding him for it. * _cough_ Nanao _cough*_
    * No one really cares to go out in the rain and get soaked, so they’re all stuck inside of their divisions doing paperwork or light training.
    * Because of this, whether he’s the captain of the Eighth Division or the Captain Commander, the amount of people that bother him over work matters is significantly decreased, so the chance that someone will catch him napping and wake him up is pretty low.
  * All he has to do is find the perfect spot to lay, have a swig of sake, and then he’ll be set for the next few hours.
  * There is also a high likelihood that he won’t wake up at all until the next day, being so relaxed by the rain that he sleeps through all of his duties without a care in the world. 
    * People were concerned the first time that he did this, and why wouldn’t they be?
    * He was practically in a coma with how long he slept.
    * By the present day, though, it’s happened enough times that everyone is used to it, and they pretty much expect it to happen every time it rains.
  * And if Shunsui happens to have an s/o during all of this? 
    * I hope they didn’t have any major plans, because Shunsui will most definitely drag them into his naptime and he won’t take ‘no’ for an answer.
    * If he’s feeling really generous, he might let them choose the spot that they nap at, but they should honestly just leave it up to him, because he has his rainy day naps perfected to an artform.
    * He knows all of the perfect spots, where the view is the most calming and where there won’t be many noises to cut into the sound of the rain.
    * He is going to want to cuddle with them, and honestly, how could they deny him that?
    * He makes the perfect naptime pillow, and he absolutely loves it when his s/o completely lays on top of him.
    * He’s also fine with it if they just want to lay their head on him, but the more physical contact he can have with them, the better.
    * The physical reminder that they’re there relaxing with him is nearly as calming as the rain is.
    * Shunsui is practically a living furnace, so his s/o certainly won’t get cold as they nap with him, and the comfort that his warmth brings will probably be enough to make them pass out for a few hours. 
      * They better hope it does, at least, because when Shunsui gets to nap with his s/o during a rainy day, the chances of him sleeping through until the next day are practically 100%, so his s/o is in for the long run.
      * If they can’t sleep through the rest of the day with him, then hopefully they managed to carry a book or something with them to kill time, because he’s got a death grip on them that he won’t let go of until he wakes up.
      * And best of luck trying to do that. His s/o and Nanao both could shout at him at the top of their lungs-he won’t budge, not when he’s napping that good.




	5. Byakuya: Finding Love Again Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Headcanons about Byakuya finding love again. 
> 
> Warnings: slight nsfw towards the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr.

  * Taking into account everything that happened with Hisana, it’s going to take Byakuya a long time to open his heart up for romantic love again.
  * After her death, he was probably far too focused on maintaining his family’s reputation after his previous blunder against their clan rules to look for another relationship.
  * I don’t think that he’d be open to another relationship until after the whole ordeal with Rukia’s execution and the ryoka invasion.
  * He loosens up a bit after Rukia is saved and he realizes that not all rules and laws are perfect, and by this point he has finally found some closure over Hisana’s death.
  * Because of all that, he’d be open to having another relationship, but he wouldn’t actively seek one out.
  * His future s/o would have to catch his eye in passing, either by exhibiting great prowess in battle or amazing poise in day-to-day living, or by showing off their cunning intellect. The latter two will probably make him notice them faster, though.
  * Once he notices them for the first time, he’ll be interested enough to pay more attention to them after that. He won’t be smitten right off the bat, but if they prove themselves to be worthy of his attentions, he’ll keep watching them for a while.
  * He is not looking to rush into things, so it will take months (and maybe even years, considering the difference in soul lifespans) of watching his future s/o for him to decide if he wants to pursue them.
  * Once he has made this decision, though, he’ll gradually befriend them first, mainly a as way of double-checking his initial impressions of them.
  * They’ll be acquaintances for a while, but once he’s sure that they’re the one that he finally wants to open himself up to again, he won’t hesitate to confess to them and tell them that he wants to pursue a romantic relationship with them.
  * He’s not completely emotionally attached to them at this point, so it’ll sting if they reject him, but he’ll be able to move on from it pretty quick. He’ll mainly just be disappointed that all of his earlier assessments of them were apparently wrong.
  * But if they don’t reject him (and why would they?), the relationship will, of course, start off slow.
  * His life will be a little easier if they happen to be a noble, but if they’re a commoner instead, he’ll deal with it.
  * While he’s more lenient towards breaking rules now, he still adheres to them as much as he can but bringing a commoner into the clan is a rule that he has already broken, and he’s sure that his family can survive him breaking it again.
  * It’ll also be easier on him if they’re a Shinigami, mainly because they’ll be able to understand his duties and his schedule better, but if not, that won’t be a deal breaker.
  * He’ll know that he wants to marry them pretty soon into their romantic relationship, but he won’t ask them anytime in the near future. Again, he’s not looking to rush into anything, but if they can put up with him and his family for a few years (and by years I mean decades, because, you know, souls), then they’re pretty well set to become the next Kuchiki-san (keeping it gender neutral!!).
  * In terms of their sex life, he won’t wait until they’re married to be intimate with them, but it will take some time for him to be comfortable enough to go that far.
  * I doubt that he’s slept with anyone since Hisana, and while he’s already showing some emotional vulnerability by being with his s/o, it’s still going be a huge leap for him to go through all of the vulnerability that goes along with sex.
  * Once he’s ready though, he will (shocker) take things slow.
  * He’ll make a whole ordeal of it, leaving them little love notes throughout the day, taking them on a romantic date, and most importantly, asking them if they’re ready to go that far with him.
  * If they are, he’ll make sure that the ambiance is right. I imagine that Byakuya is a sucker for good presentation, so he (or his servants) will set out candles to the light room, put down some rose petals, the whole nine yards.
  * When it comes to the actual act itself, Byakuya is going to make it last for hours. He’s will spend all the time in the world just exploring his partner’s body, making sure that he discovers everything that makes their toes curl and committing it all to memory. They will most certainly not make it through the night only having one orgasm. I hope they don’t have any big plans for the next day, because they’re legs will be jelly in the morning.
  * There will be so, so many kisses-slow, passionate kisses that will take his lover’s breath away and make them forget that the outside world exists.
  * There a lot of praise directed at his partner, as well. He understands that it can be intimidating to be with a noble of his status, and he wants to make sure that they never doubt themselves or his love for them.
  * And on that note, he will frequently tell them that he loves them. If they’ve made it to the point that he’s ready to jump into bed with them, then they have his heart, and if they treat it well, it’ll be theirs for the rest of eternity.
  * He’s got a penchant for the morning after, as well. He’ll spend all morning holding them if he’s able to, asking them if they enjoyed themselves the night before and just making general chitchat as they bask in the morning sunlight.
  * So, while it will take some time for Byakuya to fall in love again, it will be worth it for his s/o if they’re patient with him. He wants to make sure that his next relationship is his last one, and he doesn’t want to lose another lover like he did Hisana. Once you have his heart, he intends for you to keep it, and he will dedicate himself to protecting you as long as he lives.




	6. Byakuya: In Love With His Cousin's Fiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Headcanons about what Byakuya would do if he was in love with his cousin's fiance, the marriage is arranged, his cousin doesn't love his fiance, and his cousin also has side pieces. 
> 
> Warnings: none 
> 
> Notes: Requested by an anon on Tumblr. My new Tumblr is thesecondcircleofkel.tumblr.com.

  * Oh, he would be so torn, having to choose between his heart and his familial obligations
  * It would be one thing if the love between Byakuya and his cousin’s fiancé wasn’t mutual, but knowing that they love him as he does them…it makes everything much more difficult
  * The difficulty is only increased further by the fact that his cousin doesn’t love their fiancé like he does, nor is his cousin as dedicated to them as Byakuya would be
  * He’d refrain from interfering for as long as he could, trying to keep the promise that he made at his parents’ grave, but once he finds out that his cousin has other lovers on the side, all of that goes out the window
  * If it were anyone else, he wouldn’t care as much, but knowing that the person he loved was about to be married to someone that wasn’t going to even try to be faithful to them proved to be too much for him
  * He is the head of his clan, so if he really wanted to, he could just flex that authority and call it a day after canceling the marriage
  * He doesn’t want to be that petty, though, so he’ll sit down with his cousin and some other high-ranking members of the family to negotiate things
  * If his cousin wants to be unreasonable, then he will absolutely use his authority over them to settle things, but beyond that he’ll try to talk things out
  * If the need arose, Byakuya would certainly volunteer to marry his cousin’s fiancé instead, especially if tying their families together was the main concern here
  * Of course, he would also ask for his love’s opinion on the matter first, in the hope of not forcing them into another unwanted marriage
  * He’ll be thrilled if they say they want to marry him instead, but if they don’t, then he’ll try to set things up to where they don’t have to worry about an arranged marriage at all, probably by paying their family quite a bit of money
  * He just wants the best for the person that managed to capture his heart, and he’s willing to go to any length to ensure that they have the best life possible, even if that may not include him




	7. Valentine's Day Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did a little event on my Tumblr blog for Valentine's Day, based around Chapman's Five Love Languages. I figured it wouldn't hurt to post the results over here, as well, but keep in mind that I am no longer taking requests for this particular event.

Kenpachi Zaraki

  * Acts of service followed by physical touch, but his acts of service aren’t exactly…conventional. He’s not exactly going to help you out with domestic activities to try to make your life easier, because his idea of acts of service falls more along the lines of slaying all of your enemies for you. It technically makes your life easier, even if it isn’t the romantic thing in the world. His ultimate act of service is to protect you for as long as he lives, which at least sounds more endearing than his other ideas. When it comes to physical touch, this mainly comes into play when he’s napping or going to bed for the night, because he likes to keep you in his arms as he sleeps so he can have that reassurance that you’re still with him and that you’re safe.



Byakuya Kuchiki

  * He mainly shows his love by spending quality time with you, which puts him in a bit of a predicament given how busy he is a captain and the head of his family. He tries to spend as much time with you as he can, though, and his focus will be completely on you when the two of you are together. The fact that he goes so far to spend his rare free time with you certainly speaks volumes to how feels about you. His secondary love language is words of affirmation, and words are certainly not cheap when it comes to Byakuya, so you know that he truly means every proclamation of love. He also likes to give you gifts on occasion, just so you know that he’s thinking about you even when he’s away from you.



Urahara Kisuke

  * Acts of service and physical touch, but his acts of service are quite unique. He doesn’t try to make your life easier by taking care of small tasks for you (although he could if that was what you really needed); instead, he tries to make your life better by making sure that there’s always a smile on your face. He’ll do anything to see you smile, even if it means making a fool out of himself. He’ll tell you jokes, randomly declare how beautiful and amazing you are, ambush you with a flurry of kisses, or even tickle you if that’s what it takes- so long as you’re smiling, he’s happy. Hugs are his favorite form of affectionate physical touch, and you will find his arms wrapped around you at the most random times, but it is rather endearing when he leans his head against yours during those hugs to tell you that he loves you.



Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

  * This big cat likes to express his affection through physical touch. You won’t be able to peel him off of you whenever the two of you are alone together; his need to touch you is practically instinctual, and we all know that Grimmjow is a creature of instinct. His favorite method of affectionate contact is cuddling (he definitely wouldn’t call it that, though), and this mainly comes into play when he’s getting ready to fall asleep. His arms will be wrapped tightly around you, his legs will be tangled with yours, and his face will be buried in your neck as he breathes in your scent; he’s a living furnace, so it might get a little toasty for you, but at least you’ll feel protected in his tight embrace. Quality time is his secondary love language; he thinks pretty highly of himself and he values his time, so if he’s spending said time with you, it really goes to show how much he values you.



Retsu Unohana

  * Her main love language is quality time, and let me tell you, you’re going to end up being a master of ikebana. It’s one of her main hobbies, and she’ll insist on teaching it to you. You don’t exactly have to make it your new passion in life, but understand it for what it is: Unohana wanting to spend time with you in peace. She also likes to show her affection through acts of service, and for her, this mainly revolves around looking out for your health and taking care of you whenever you’re sick or injured. And you may be thinking, ‘Well, she’d do that anyways since it’s her job’, which is fair enough, but Unohana truly goes above and beyond when it comes to taking care of you. Everyone will be grumbling about the special treatment that you get, but Unohana will be quick to silence them with an icy glare.



Ulquiorra Cifer

  * Showing affection is…a trial for Ulquiorra. It’s not that he doesn’t care (because he does, just in his own little stoic way), it’s just that he’s never had any prior experiences with love during his life as an Arrancar, and he doesn’t have any instinctual inclinations towards showing affection. Because of that, he’s going to have to do some research. That research will mostly be observational, but he will do some reading to figure out what gestures people typically consider to be affectionate. After that, he’ll observe you for a bit to try to figure out how you show your affection, and once he has that information, he’ll try to reciprocate what you did. So all in all, whatever your love language is, that will be the love language that he uses, unless you tell him that you want affection from him in another way.



Chad/Yasutora Sado

  * His main love language is physical touch, so there will be lots of protective hugs and cuddles coming from this big guy. When the two of you are at home together, he likes to maintain some sort of physical contact with you for as long as he can, so if you’re cuddling with him on the couch but then you suddenly need something from the kitchen, then he’ll carry you to go get it so that he doesn’t have to let you go. He’s also really big on acts of service, and he’s really good at noticing when you’re in a bit of low mood, so not only will he take care of everything around the house so you don’t have to worry about any of it, he’ll also pop out his guitar and sing you the sweetest love song that you can think of to try to cheer you up.



Hisagi Shūhei

  * His main love language is physical touch, but this dork will get super embarrassed anytime that you touch him in public. You could just be innocently holding his hand, and his face would still be on fire. Maybe it’s because cute affection gestures don’t line up with his cool, serious, and badass image, but who knows. Regardless, he’ll practically be glued to you whenever you’re somewhere private together. This also plays into his secondary love language, which is quality time, because every break that he gets from his busy schedule, he spends with you. He’ll drag you off to his quarters or yours, and he’ll just lay down with you to cuddle for a bit, holding you as closely to him as he can and burying his face into your neck or chest. He also likes receiving gifts, but that’s hardly for romantic reasons (it’s for broke reasons, the mooch).



Rangiku Matsumoto

  * Rangiku loves to receive affection in any way that you want to give it to her, but she does have a slight preference for gift giving and acts of service. She truly appreciates anything that you do to try to make her life easier, and if you somehow manage to do some of her actual work for her, then she might just propose to you on the spot (Hitsugaya won’t be very happy with you, but he’s not the one you’re sharing your life with, is he?). She’s a bit more classy when it comes to material items, so you’ll have to save up a bit of money for anything that you get her, but the smile on her face when she receives your gift will make it worth it. She also won’t skimp on money when it comes to getting you a gift, so it’s all fair in the end.



Mayuri Kurotsuchi

  * …Well, he avoids experimenting on you since he’s fond of you, so…does that count as an act of service? Honestly, with Mayuri, affectionate gestures are hard to spot, but they are there if you look closely enough. It’s hard to categorize his love language, but it probably falls along the lines of quality time and acts of service. He does like to have you close by whenever he’s working on an experiment (and that’s not so he can have an easy test subject, we’ve already discussed this); for some reason he can focus better whenever you’re near him, and the fact that he’s letting you see his work so openly before anyone else does speaks volumes for how much he values you. He’ll also make sure that you have everything that you need to get by, in any sense: nourishment, clothing, things to keep you entertained- whatever it is that you need, it will magically pop up in your home as soon as you mention wanting it.



Yoruichi Shihōin

  * Yoruichi likes to show her love through physical touch and quality time. Not only will she be hanging off of you in her human form, but she’s also not afraid to turn into her cat form to have more contact with you. Even if you’re busy, she’ll be right there with you, and if you’re sitting down to do some work, then you’ll have a black cat curled up in your lap the entire time. She just wants to spend every moment with you that she can, and even if you can’t pay her that much attention, she’ll still be content simply because she’s near you. Her absolute favorite thing to do while in her cat form is to nap with you; you can hold her however you want, she’ll get to enjoy your body heat, and you’ll have her purring to soothe you to sleep, so it’s really a win-win situation for both of you.



Coyote Starrk

  * His love languages are quality time and physical touch, and he generally shows affection through these methods at the same time. That’s possible due to the fact that the main thing that he does to show affection is napping with you. He obviously loves to nap, and the fact that he wants to include you in on those is pretty indicative of how he feels about you. It’s not like he had an issue with sleeping before you came around, but for some reason, he does sleep even better when you’re around. Maybe it’s the comfort of having your body heat so close to him, or maybe it’s knowing that you’re safe since you’re right by him; whatever the case is, he sleeps much more peacefully because of you. He tends to sleep on his back, but you can lay however you want to, so long as you have some sort of contact with him. He’d really like it if you used him as pillow, but he won’t insist on it since he doesn’t want to drive you to do something that will make your sleep uncomfortable.



Shunsui Kyouraku

  * Shunsui is a connoisseur of all the love languages because he dreads the thought of you not knowing exactly how much he loves you. You’ll receive a cheerful proclamation of love every morning, and whenever he has the time to take a nap during the day, he’ll seek you out so that you can join him for it. He will insist on cuddling you during these naps, and then he’ll have you talk to him about whatever you want to so he can fall asleep to the sound of your voice. He loves giving you flowers, and he’ll also try his hand at love poems in an attempt to put his feelings into words. Shunsui will do anything to try to make your life easier, so any act of service that you need, just tell him about it and he’ll make sure that it’s taken care of for you. 




	8. Grimmjow: Seeing His s/o Take an Attack That was Meant for Him:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Requested on Tumblr, headcanons for how Grimmjow would react in a situation where his s/o defends him from an attack and is seriously wounded, but they don't die. 
> 
> Warnings: none

  * He was in shock as he saw you fall to the ground, blood pouring out of the wound that had been meant for him.
  * Once he saw that you were unconscious, he went berserk, tearing the enemy that had hurt you apart and leaving no question that the bastard was dead.
  * He refused to leave your side as you were being healed, and when they said that the injury was too severe to heal completely at that time and that you’d be out for a while, he damn near ripped the healer apart, too.
  * After that, he spent his days hovering around you, pacing around the room that you were in, his hands fidgeting in his pockets, for once feeling useless since there was nothing that he could do for you.
  * When you finally wake up, he’ll be so torn on what to do.
  * He wants to hold you, to bury his face in your neck and suffocate in your scent, to feel your warmth so he can know that you’re actually alright, but he also wants to scream at you.
  * That was a real stupid move that you pulled, taking damage that he could have easily handled (at least he thinks so), and he wants you to know exactly how big of a dumbass you were for getting yourself hurt.
  * So he’ll end up doing both at just about the same time, and while you’ll definitely lose some of your hearing because of that, at least you’ll know that he was worried.
  * He’ll keep a much closer watch on you after that, always keeping you within his sensory range, even when he’s fighting, because he’ll be damned if he lets you pull some bone-headed move like that again.
  * It’s also going to be a long time before he lets you fight on your own again. But, with a protective Grimmjow hovering at your side, it’s not like anyone would want to fight you anyways.




	9. Kenpachi: Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: One of the winners from an event I did on Tumblr. The prompt was "Just say yes", and the summary was 'I think with this one, I would play off of his SFW Alphabet, mainly the ‘L’ section. So basically, it would a confession scenario with Kenpachi, right after he realizes that he loves the Reader. There may be some injury involved here, but it would be sweet overall. ' 
> 
> Warnings: none

The Fourth Division had never been in such an uproar before. In all of its years of existence, its members had never run around so confused and frightened, all of them having gone through specific training to avoid such a situation, but when Kenpachi Zaraki storms his way through your division, there isn’t much else that you can do. It was like they had all entered a different dimension when they woke up that morning- that was how unusual the situation was. The bloodthirsty captain was usually either going the opposite direction to leave the medical division or he was avoiding it completely, but today, instead of adhering to either of those normalcies, he was thundering his way straight into the Fourth Division with a purpose.

If any of the Fourth Division medics had been able to keep their wits about them, they would have noticed where he was heading, but given how frazzled they all were, none of them were able to figure out that he was looking for you, one of the few people that could be considered a friend of his, who had just been injured in a vicious fight with a particularly powerful Hollow. Not once did he get lost as he tracked you down, yours being one of the few reiatsus that he actually cared to keep track of, and he was soon standing in the doorway of your room, looking imposing as he towered there.

The door had already been open, and luckily enough, you were sitting up in your bed, covered in bandages almost from head to toe, but still awake and alive nonetheless. He didn’t say anything at first, just standing there in his imposing manner and waiting for you to notice that he was there. It didn’t take long for you to feel his glare bearing down on you, although instead of looking frightened or even remorseful for worrying him, you had the nerve to give him one of those smiles that always stopped him in his tracks. He wasn’t going to fall victim to that today, though.

“What the hell were you thinking, Y/N?!”

“Huh?”

Your smile immediately dropped, being replaced by a look of confusion. It frustrated him to no end, because it should have been more than obvious what he was talking about given what condition you were in.

“That Hollow was way outta your league! Why were you so damn reckless?! You should’ve waited for someone else to come and fight it!”

“Since when do you tell people to run away from fights? I don’t see what the big deal is, anyway. Sure, I got a little banged up, but I still won! Why would you want me to run away from a fight that could make me stronger?”

As caught off guard as you were by Kenpachi’s words, his lack of speech after your retort worried you even more, especially when his eye started to twitch. He did not look pleased in the slightest, and you didn’t have the faintest clue as to why he was in such a foul mood. He usually didn’t get like this around you, but obviously something had set him off, and you just had to figure out what it was. Of course, he didn’t leave you waiting for that answer for very long.

“I don’t want you to get hurt, dumbass.”

“That’s a little inevitable, don’t you think?”

You could be beyond frustrating sometimes. Kenpachi wasn’t sure how that had gone over your head; he was sure that his words had been plenty clear, and that their meaning couldn’t be misconstrued, but apparently, he had been wrong about that. Maybe you’d taken a harder hit to the head than he’d thought, but he wasn’t leaving that room until you understood what he was trying to say. He may not have been the most eloquent person in Soul Society, but he wasn’t going to let that hold him back, not when he’d gotten so panicked when he heard that you were hurt.

He’d never had to think about what his life would be like without you before, but now that he had…it wasn’t a thought process that he was fond of. Romantic love wasn’t something that he was all too familiar with, but he was almost positive that that was what he was feeling. Why else had he been so enraged at the thought of losing you? Why else would that same thought make him feel so empty and hollow?

With a frustrated sigh, Kenpachi finally walked into the room, marching straight up to your bed and reaching out to gently grab your chin with his thumb and forefinger. He forced you to look at his face, hoping that his expression would convey the meaning that his words lacked.

“I don’t want you to get hurt, dumbass.”

You were still confused for a moment, but then he kept staring into your eyes and you were forced to see the worry that marred his gaze. Behind that worry was a myriad of other emotions and feelings, but the ones that topped all the rest were adoration, respect, longing, and…oh.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh, so hurry up and heal so I can drag you off for some training.”

“Huh?”

“You think I’m going to let something as weak as a Hollow take away something that’s mine? You’re not leaving my sight until _I_ think you’re ready to go back out in the field again.”

‘ **Mine**.’ That was something that you hadn’t put much thought into before, not because you didn’t want it, but because you didn’t think that it was possible. Kenpachi was hardly a romantic person, and the idea of him being in love with somebody was just so…bizarre, really.

‘ **Mine**.’ You wouldn’t lie, though, the idea of actually being his was a pretty damn nice one. You’d admired him for so long now, but again, you didn’t think that romance was an option with him, so you settled for being his friend instead, content just to be around him on a daily basis. Now that he had (somewhat) confessed to you, though…you couldn’t stop the smile that overtook your face, and it just kept getting wider and wider as the realization set in that this wasn’t all just a dream, and that Kenpachi Zaraki, of all people, actually had feelings for you. As sore as you were (which was nothing compared to how sore you would be after training with Kenpachi), and as hard as your fight with the Hollow had been, it was still a pretty damn good day to be alive.


End file.
